Episode 385: Horses in the Drift
"Horses in the Drift" was originally released December 18, 2017. Description Well, we've had a good run of being a podcast that folks can listen to with their ears and enjoy with their brains, but with today's technological innovations, we're afraid we've evolved into something more ... avant-garde. Suggested talking points: Justin Ruins the Show, Public Lights, The Beatles' Old Old Music, Company Dinner Kobayashi Maru, Christmas Squad, Horse Math Outline 0:56 - Justin introduces his new MBMBaM soundboard and subsequently ruins the show 6:48 - Griffin proposes 2018 names: * "20-slate-clean" * "20-wait-teen: be poised to strike" * "20-don't-wait-teen: don't wait" * "20-freight-teen: unstoppable" 12:10 - So a few days ago, right after my parents had gotten home, two guys in a truck drove up to our house and asked us if our neighbor's Christmas lights were "public". I didn't think much of it at first, but my brother is convinced that this is a tactic they were using to "scout" our house. After thinking about it, I myself also now believe we are going to be burgled. Are we? - Worried in West Virginia 19:50 - Y - Sent in by Abigail Lovett, from Yahoo Answers user Conker the King, who asks: Why is Paul McCartney Stingy? By Stingy I mean, Why is he so Greedy with his Music to the point he isn't letting people play The Beatles songs on Youtube. I know he has a right to his Music just like all Artists, However being that the songs are a beloved classic that is over 40 years old, He shouldn't be Greedy that people love his music so much, They are willing to want to listen to it. He should be like other Artist's do, Which is be grateful that people listen to his music and stop being so Stingy. 27:34 - I just got hired at a law firm for next summer, and the head partner invited me to a holiday dinner party with the rest of the firm's employees. The problem is, I have to order my meal in advance. My choices of protein are crab cakes, chicken, or filet mignon, with sides of sweet potato fries, scalloped potatoes, or green beans. This will be my first interaction with the firm, and I'm worried that picking the filet will come off too pretentious. What should I choose? The steaks have never been higher. - Perplexed in the Clean Plate Club 36:06 - MZ - Jumbotron for Think Outside the Box Set. Personal message for Where from Where. Advertisement for Reading Glasses. 43:16 - Munch Squad - Sweetfrog's Deck The Halls Christmas Spectacle 52:10 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user The Guy From The I Put My Hand Inside A Toilet VideoName made up by Griffin, who asks: How many horses would it take to pull a horse trailer full of horses? 65:47 - Housekeeping 69:12 - FY - Sent in by Brig Wolfjen, from Yahoo Answers user Also The Guy From The I Put My Hand Inside A Toilet Video, who asks: If I get my life saved by a frog, will I turn into a frog? References Category:Munch Squad Category:Episodes Category:Merit Palmer